Diamond and Pearl: Quest
by Wait.What
Summary: Oh Hold. My funny side has died, sorry. Quest special for Damned Lolita. Three friends go out to get their Pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

_**Diamond and Pearl: Quest**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Pokemon, and am no way the creator of Cartoon Network.

A/N: For all of you who are wondering, this is a fanfic where the reader plays the part of Diamond, a ten year old girl who can't really make up her mind on which starter she should get: Piplup, or Chimchar. This is one of those 'You' fics, so if those bug you to no end, leave now. Also, reviews are welcome, betas are loved, constructive critism will be noted, and flames will be used to power up Flareon's Flash Fire.

_**Summery:**_ Diamond, Pearl, and Chase are the best pack of buddies in Twinleaf and are turning ten. Will their friendship remain as they get their Pokemon? And why are legendary Pokemon suddenly appearing out of the blue, along with numerous shiny Pokemon? What happens when the trio get their own Gaurdians? And how come the Johto pokemon are all appearing in Sinnoh? And why the hell is Hinata here? If you ever wondered about which starter pokemon to get in the D/P games, this fic has a small part that tells the weakness's and strengths of the pokemon, and gives info on gyms and the Sinnoh league!

_**Chapter One:**_ Maniac

**BREE BREE BREE FWEE THAWCK!! **_sizz..._

_Damn clock..._You thought as you chucked your alarm clock at the wall. _It shall pay for wrecking my sleep!_ You, Diamond Suzuhara, got up unwillingly as the ghostly Swabu floated through the door, prepaired to annoy you to no end untill you got up. Sometimes you wished that the ghostly Swabu that haunted the house wasn't so damn helpful, and that he wasn't a ghost. You wished he wasn't a ghost mainly because when he started to piss you off, when you tried to hit him or throw something at him, it went right on through, which severly pissed you off even more.

You walked over to your chair to see what outfit your mom had decided to make you wear on this memorable day and your eye involentarly twitch when you saw it. There were two things wrong with it: It was pink, and it had a skirt. And now was one of the few times times you wished you were a boy. Your eye twitched one last time before you started to put the hideous outfit on. After you finished putting on the outfit, you heard a pounding on your window, and looked out to see Pearl yet again outside your window. You sweatdropped and opened the window.

"Pearl, one of these days that gutter you keep climbing up is going to break while your on it." You said, irritated.

"Good! If I die, I wont have to put up with Crystal's angsting. One person angsting is enough." He said as he climbed through the window. Pearl noticed Swabu on top of the hat rack and waved at the ghost, which greeted him by floating over and started pecking his head. "Gah! What the hell is wrong with this bird, ghost, thingermajig! Why does he always peck me? And how can he peck me if it's a ghost?" Pearl said, waving his arms around his head to get the ghostly Swabu to stop pecking his head. You shrugged.

"I dunno. Ask the birdie." You said, watching the scene in mild amusement. Every morning was pretty much the same: Pearl climbing up the gutter to your window, you letting him in, him waving at Swabu, and Swabu deciding that his head you make a good place to practice his ghost peck. How it could peck if it was a ghost, anyways? You pondered that for a moment before you heard a knock on your bedroom door.

"Diamond, are you up?" You heard you mother say through the door.

"Yes, mum!" You replied.

"Good. I have present for you!" You groaned. You hoped it was nothing like the horrible outfit you were wearing.

"Yes, mum." You opened the door and your mom shoved a box it your face. You took the box and opened it. Inside was a white beanie with a black Pokeball symbol and a black wristband. You grinned. "Thanks, mum!" She nodded.

"Do you and Pearl have your backpacks ready and your postcards from the Proffessor?" You nodded, while Pearl just screamed.

"Ms. Suzuhara, get Swabu off me!" Both you and your mom sweatdropped.

"Again? Swabu, get off the poor boy." Swabu tweeted before floating over to the hat rack and landing on top. "Couldn't you havebeen a normal Swabu?" Mom asked the Swabu. You laughed.

"Normal is so over rated." You said.

"Maybe. Don't you and Pearl have to go meet Chase at the lake?" Mom reminded. You and Pearl nodded, before heading downstairs. Well, you headed downstairs. Pearl hopped out the window to the gutter again. You headed outside and got on your green mountain bike, while Pearl got on his skateboard, and headed off to Lake Verity.

A while later, you saw two people up ahead. One you recognized as Chase, while the other was an old man in a lab coat.

"Oi, Chase!" Pearl called. Chase looked over your way and waved. You rode up to the two.

"'Ello, poppet." You said in a cheesy british accent. Chase grinned.

"'Ello Diamond, 'ello Pearl." Chase mimicked. The old bat in the lab coat raised an eye brow. "Pearl, diamond, meet Proffessor Rowan. Rowan, meet Diamond and Pearl." The old bat now known as Rowan nodded as a greeting.

"So you are friends of Chase, eh? Did you by any chance come to pick him up?" Rowan asked.

"Yeah. We're going to go get some Pokemon from Proffessor Rowan in Sandgem Town." Pearl said. "Wait...YOU'RE Rowan?" You sweatdropped. Rowan nodded.

"Yes, yes I am. I am the Pokemon Expert in this region. I study Pokemon Evolution. My Favorite pokemon is Eevee. It's so cute and lovable and it has so many evolutions! It has seven, the most a Pokemon has to date!" You, Chase, and Pearl sweatdropped.

"He kinda has a thing for Eevee." Chase said, scratching the back of his head.

"Thanks for pointin' out he obvious." You said in a You're-a-dumbass voice complete with irritated look. He grinned nervously. Rowan cleared his throat and the three of you returned your attention to him.

"As you all know, once you turn ten you are eligable to become a Pokemon trainer and will receave a Pokemon native to the region. You have the choices of Piplup, the water pengiun, Turtwig, the grass thingie (You, Chase, and Pearl sweatdropped at this), and Chimchar, the monkey with the flaming butt. Each has it's own weaknesses and strengths, and will evolve into two other Pokemon." He explained. You looked over at Pearl, who had a Yes-We-Know-this-You-Dumbass look on his face. Oh, wait. That's his normal face. Nevermind.

"Yeah, yeah. We know all this. We didn't go to school for nuthin', you know." You said, taking Pearl's irritated look as a chance to say something.

"You did? Eh, oh well. Anyways, which Pokemon do you want, Madame Smartass?" You sweatdropped as the nickname he gave you and rubbed the back of your neck.

"Err...Well, Piplups good but when it reaches it's final state of evolvation it becomes pretty weak against Fighting and Ground moves and gets slow, but on the other hand, it has a high defense and is totally protected against Poison moves. Chimchar's final evolvation is fighting, which makes it weak against Psychic, Flying, Ground, and Water moves, but is good against Grass, Ice, Steel, and Rock types and has a high speed. Turtwig's final evolution is part Ground, which gives it a better defense and is good agaist Electricity, Ice, Rock, Ground, and Water pokemon, but has a decreased speed and---" You never got to finish that thought because Pearl shoved his hand over your mouth.

"Shut the hell up! You're making my brain hurt with all this type, speed, defense crap!" He said. You gave him an irritated look and then bit his hand. "YEOW!!"

"Maybe you should let Chase decide first since he isn't screeching in pain and most likely knows what Pokemon he wants." Rowan nodded and looked at Chase, who was deep in thought.

"I want a Turtwig." He said after a few moments. Rowan nodded, and pulled out a notepad, jotting down the information.

"Sir Stupid Screech, what Pokemon do you want?" Rowan asked, talking to Pearl.

"Thanks to Diamond, I don't know anymore. I was gonna chose Turtwig, but Chase picked that. So...I'll go with Chimchar." He decided. Rowan jotted this down.

"And so Madame Smartass gets Piplup." Rowan said.

"Pearl, you want to trade?" You asked.

"Huh? No, why would I want to do that?" Pearl asked, confused.

"I was going to choose Chimchar! That, and the main girl character always get the cute fire pokemon! Also, Chimchar has a much better chance of unleashing whoopass on the gym leaders of this region!" Pearl raised an eyebrow.

"How so?"

"First off, the Eterna gym, the Snowpoint gym, and the Canalave gym are all weak against Fire. Not only that, but the first person in the Elite Four uses Bug type, which are weak against the Fire type."

"Well, Piplup has to have some good gyms."

"It's only good against the gym in Oreburg or whatever the town with the mine is."

"Hmm...In that case...I think I'll chose..." You waited eagerly for him to say he'd take Piplup."...CHIMCHAR!!" You had little anime tears pouring out of your eyes. Pearl laughed insanely, while Rowan and Chase were sweatdropping. Chase had also been taking notes on what you had said.

"You..you..BASTARD!!!" You yelled, flinging your arms all around in the air. Pearl grinned smugly.

"it's like you said...You can't always get what you want." He said. You growled menacingly, before picking up a convenantly placed stick and started chasing Pearl around, attempting to empale him and get his Chimchar. Rowan got a bigger sweatdrop while Chase just stood there making notes about the gyms, types, and numerous other unimportant facts.

After a while, Chase managed to get you calmed down and the four of you headed to Rowan's lab. At Rowan's lab, which was shaped like an Eevee, you went through the large Eevee shaped door and gasped in shock. The place was an enitire figgin' Eevee museum! There were records of the First Eevee discovery on the wall, drawings all over the floor, Epseon, Umbreon, Leafeon, Glaceon, and all the Eon Pokemon Plushies scattered everywhere along with a HUGE painting with all the Eevee evolutions on it with one huge Eevee on it. This guy was a total Eevee fanboy! Well, at least he wasn't wearing a gaint Eevee suit where ever he went.

After the three of you were finished gawking at the Eevee Museum, you went up to Rowan's desk, which had four Pokeballs: One with a Flame, One with a Waterdroplet similar to the Cascade Badge, One with a Leaf, and one with a Thunderbolt. Rowan handed each of you a Pokeball, leaving the one with the Thunderbolt alone. He also handed each of you a Pokedex, which were different styles. Yours was black with flames on it, Pearl's was an Aquamarine color with Suicune on it, and Chase's was Black and had a volcano with smoke coming out of it.

"Whose the fourth Pokeball and 'Dex for?" Chase asked. Just as he finished asking that, the door to the lab was kicked open and a Blue-black haired girl came in, panting.

"S-sorry I'm late, sir." She had white eyes with no pupils, and you figured she was blind.

"Quite alright, Hinata." Rowan said, nodding towards her. The girl wore pants and a jacket, and had some headband around her neck with an odd symbol that you couldn't really tell if it was a snail or a leaf. You figured it was a leaf and left it at that. In fact, it looked kinda like a twisted Time Warner Cable logo. The girl, who you now know is Hinata, noticed the three of you and blushed abit, which you had no idea why she did that.

"Well, Hinata, here is your Pokemon and Pokedex." Hinata's pokedex was black and had storm clouds shooting lightening down. "These three kids over here got to the Pokemon first, so you get Pichurisu." Hinata nodded.

"Um...A-aren't Pokedex's s-suppose to be o-one solid color?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, but the trainers kept comlaining because they looked so bland, so they gave the newer models paint jobs." Rowan explained. Chase cleared his throat noisily. "Eh? Oh, yes. Hinata, this is...err...What' your names again?"

"Chase Wolfe." Chase had blond hair and usually wore his lame outfit. You tried time and time again to get him to get a better outfit, but he refused each time.

"Diamond Suzuhara." Your blue hair was tied in a lazy ponytail since you were too busy to fix it properly, and were quite uncomfortanble in your evil outfit.

"Pearl Kazuki." Pearl's messy black hair was covered by a red cap, and he was wearing a goth style shirt and blue jeans with many pockets.

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga." And that is how this Adventure started.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Daimond and Pearl: Quest**_

_**Disclaimer: You should be lucky I don't own Pokemon. Really, really, REALLY lucky.**_

_**A/N: w00tage! Update! Recently, I have been REALLY into Tales of Flame, and summer is not over as of yet, so updates will be slow. Hell, they're slow all year! I start highschool on the 20th of August, fyi. And to make it worse, my bestest bestest buddie in the non-virtual world moved, so I'm sad. What sux even more is that my Mom has a bussness trip to Florda, and she had promised to take me until she realized it was in the first week of school. -sulks- also, for some really random idea, I decided to allow OCs. Also, I need a beta badly.**_

_**Name: Wazza**_

_**Age: Wazza**_

_**Pokemon: (Max of three) Wazza, Wazza, & Wazza**_

_**Personality: Wazza**_

_**Looks: Wazza**_

_**Chapter Two:**_ Stop, Thief!

_"Wise men don't need advice. Fools won't take it." -Albert Einstine (Qoute jacked from EyeOffCenter)_

After meeting Hinata, Rowan instructed that the four of you must OK the journey, and after they OK the journey, you would get your trainer's card, thus making you offical Pokemon trainers. The four of you decided that it would be best if you all traveled together, to make sure nothing majorly bad happened. First A-OK stop: The Hyuuga compound.

You reached the Hyuuga compound, which was on the very edge of Sandgem, and the farthest from Twinleaf. The Hyuuga compound was huge, and highly resembled a Feudal Japan castle. On first look at the compound, your jaw dropped, as did Pearl's and Chase's. The three of you followed Hinata like a lost puppy throughout the entire walk through the compound because you really didn't want to get lost. As you followed Hinata, you noted that several people bowed to Hinata, and they all had those same white eyes with no pupils. _Uber Otaku much?_ You thought.

Finally, you stopped walkingto see one of those nifty Japanese sliding doors. Well, technically, they weren't very nifty because they had no locks. Anyways, Hinata opened the door to the room and entered. Inside you saw a man who had black hair and white eyes who looked about fifty.

"Umm...Father? I was told that I had to get your permission if I wanted to go on the mission..." Hinata said quietly. The fifty year old man looked over at Hinata and nodded.

"You may go on the mission, but remember that you are the heir to the Hyuuga clan, and therefor you cannot screw up, understood?" The old bat said. Hinata nodded and gave a 'Yes sir.' before turning around and walking out of the room, shutting the door behind her. The second she exited the room, Hinata let out a big sigh like she had been holding her breathe.

"W-well shall we head to the next place?" Hinata asked. Pearl nodded.

"My house is closest, and after that it's Chase's and Daimond's houses." Pearl said. You followed Hinata out of the compund and started out to Pearl's house. As it turned out, Pearl's house was not too far from Rowan's lab, and when you passed Rowan's lab, you saw him come out in a Leafeon costume. You sweatdropped and carried on to Pearl's house. Pearl's sister, Crystal, was outside dressing up her Umbreon for some unknown reason.

"Oi, Crystal! Where's mom?" Pearl asked.

"Mom's inside watching Molten burn down the house. I tied mom to a chair." Crystal said, countinueing to dress up her Umbreon. You all went inside Pearl's house to see Pearl's mom tied to a chair and being forced to watch Molten, Crystal's Flareon, burning the dining room table.

"Err...Mom?" Pearl's mom looked over at Pearl.

"Oh, hello Pearl. I'm guessing you want to ask if you can go on a journey? You can, but only if you untie me from this chair." Pearl's mom knew Pearl inside and out. Pearl's mom was actually pretty cool. Pearl did a victory dance.

"Alright! Now we just need to get permisison for hase's mom and Daimond's mom!" He said, as he grabbed Chase's hand and started dragging him out of the house. You followed, as did Hinata.

"Hey, wait! You forgot to untie me from the chair you little ratatta!" Pearl's mom yelled from inside the house. You ignored her, and headed down route 202 to Twinleaf. Chase lived on the edge of town closest to the road, while you lived on the opposite side of town, which was kind of annoying. A couple of months ago, Chase's mom (Who has an obseesion with Shinx) remodled her house so it looked like a giant Shinx. Chase went inside the Shinx shaped door, and the three of you followed. Inside, Chase's mom was sitting on the Shinx shaped couch watching the Shinx shaped tv with a movie about a clan of Shinx. You looked over at Hinata who had a huge sweatdrop on the back of her head.

"Mommy Shinx?"

"Yes, baby Shinx?" Chase looked like he was about to die.

"Err...Can I go on a journey with my Shinx friends to meet more friends?" Chase asked. You looked over at Hinata, who had a WTF look on her face. You nearly snickered at her and the conversation, but you were afraid Chase might turn hommocidal, so you restrained yourself. Chase's mom turned her head to Chase and smiled.

"Of course you can, baby Shinx!" And with the approval, Chase took the liberty to drag the three of you out of the house. Chase sighed.

"Well, that's over. Now, let's head over to Daimond's house." You nodded, and started out for your house. When you reached the house, the first thing Pearl did was start to climb the gutter. You sweatdropped beofre picking up a rock and chucking it at his head. It missed by a foot. Pearl laughed.

"Daimond, your aim is shit!" You walked over and hit him in the arm. He grimmaced. "But you hit like hell..." Afterwards you dragged him off the gutter and into the house. Swabu had randomly decided to float into the room, and the second he saw Pearl he floated over and started pecking Pearl's head. Pearl didn't like that too much.

"W-what's with that Swabu? It's all pale and see-through!" Hinata asked. Chase shrugged.

"Swabu is the ghost that haunts the house. He doesn't like Pearl very much, obviously." You explained before setting off in search of your mother. You found her in the kitchen, making a sandwich.

" Mum, can I--"

"Yes! Go! Shoo!" Your mother said before she shooed you and your friends outside. Swabu gave up pecking Pearl's head and floated through the door to inside.

"Well that was weird." Hinata said

"Weird is good." You said before you remembered something. "Holy crap! I left my bike at Rowans! It's probably been stolen by now! We gotta get back ta Sandgem!" You yelled before running off towards route 202, with your friennds following. About ten minutes later, you reached the lab, and saw a purple haired boy riding off with your bike. You chased after him. "Get back here, you bastard, and give me back my bike!"

"No way, loser!" And he was gone in a few minutes.

"Ahrg!!" You yelled angrily. Pearl and Chase laughed nervously from behind you.

"Well, it turns out that my skateboard was stolen as well, so we'll hafta walk from now on." Pearl said.

"Ditto." Chase said.

"WHERE?!" Pearl asked excitedly. You had a sudden urge to hit him over the head.

"I-it was a f-figure of speech, P-pearl..." Hinata explained. "And besides, s-shouldn't we go get our t-trainer's cards?" The three of you nodded and went inside the Eevee shaped lab.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Pokemon Daimond and Pearl: Quest**_

_**A/n: I thank the uber awesome Pidgeot for being awesome and reviewing. Also, I would like to thank her because she pointed out a mistake I made, and so Swabu is now Swabu the Swablu, and I have decided to give a legit reason for that: As a child Daimond could not pronounce the 'L' in Swablu's name, so he simply became Swabu. Also, I am hereby jacking PokemonCrater's idea of Ghost/Metalic/Dark pokemon because I am evil and it's an awesome idea. That, and you should really visit pokemoncrater dot com if you are bored and like really slow simi-rpgs and want to learn more about the pokemon of Daimond and Pearl. Also, I would like to make a One-review-or-no-update rule because I am evil and I need feedback. And a beta, which I have been in desperate need for one. also, I might not update as often because I got a burn on my hand when I was taking my enchiladas out of the stove and I'm pretty sure mom's mad because I spilled some of the enchilada sauce on the stove and then dropped the pads that you use to take hot dishes out of the oven INTO the mess on the oven that was still on, causing them to burn slightly. Wow. This is the longet Author's note I have ever made to date. Kinda scary, actually. I was going to ask a question about the Nintendo Wifi crud, but seeing as I've taken up so much room already, I won't. Darn. Now I can't tell you about my/Eldon's accedently cloned shiney Zubat. Oh, wait. I just did. Nevermind! This just keeps on getting longer and longer...(Pika from ToF would come out here and shock me, but she is no longer able to use her hommocidal rage as an intense weapon since of the evil persain, which reminds me...why the heck did he make so many chapter in that fic? It's taking forever to read!) Oh yeah, and do you remember the purple haired boy that jacked Daimond's bike? That was Shinji! I just added him for no reason. Okay, there WAS a reason: I like torturing Daimond. I got my butt kicked twice in wifi.**_

**_You're probably going to kill me for this, but before you do, remember to kill the fanfiction dot net makers, cuz it's their fault: I had this ready a week early, but I couldn't upload it cuz ffdotnet was being an ass._**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, nor do I own Hinata Hyuuga, the idea of a ghostly Swablu, or Pika, because she belongs to the uber awesome Buwaro.**_

_**Chapter 3:**_ Meeting the Starters for the First Time

After the four of you receaved your Trainer Cards and had inserted them into your Pokedex's, you were allowed to let your Pokemon out of their Pokeballs for the first time. The four of you simutainusly let out your Pokemon. Yours was a blue Penguin that gave you a look that said Ima-kill-ya!, Pearl's was a Monkey with it's ass on fire (Like Rowan had said) and seemed to like setting things on fire for no reason, Chase's was a green thingermajig that looked very paranoid, and Hinata's was a small yellow mouse like thingie that seemed to be sulking for no reason.

"Well, would you like to give your Pokemon nicknames?" Rowan asked, while booting up his Umbreon shaped computer.

"Eh...What the hell, why not?" Chase said, shoving his hands into his pockets. "I think I'll name my Turtwig Largo cuz he keeps actin' all paranoid like Largo from MegaTokyo."

"Might as well make it more unique..." You muttered, scratching the back of your head. "Piplup is now Saiko, because he looks like a psycho, and Saiko is how you say psycho in Japanese."

"Sure!" Pearl said, grinning widely." Imma name my Chimchar...um...erm...HIEI!! Cuz Hiei is a fire user from Yu Yu Hakusho!"

"Yes, that'd be nice." Hinata said quietly." Pichu will be called...Tashigii because it is a nice name." You looked over at Hinata and groaned.

"You shoulda named it Makura cuz it's the Japanese name for a pillow or something..." You said.

"Why would I name Tashigii after a pillow?" Hinata asked.

"Because it is FUNNA!!" Pearl said, poking Hiei with a pen that Hiei immeaditly set on fire.

"Wha?" Hinata asked, sweatdropping.

"Or, you could name it Sasuke or Neji!" Chase said.

"Why would I name it after one of two boys that go to my school?" Hinata asked, an even bigger sweatdrop forming on the back of her head.

"Because that Pichu sure as hell isn't a prep! He's cool!" Pearl said, poking Hiei with a pencil. Hinata's Pichu looked at Pearl sadly before crying.

"You COULD name Pichu Sasuke or Neji, but it might hurt her feelings." Rowan said, while who was on the Google looking for Eevee por...pictures...

"Pichu's a girl?" You asked, tilting your head to the side in question. Pichu glared at you, before she spotted a sharp knife that one of Rowan's assistants had been using to get all of the burnt flesh off of an African Warrior Spiritomb. Pichu hopped up to the knife and tried to grab it. She had almost gotten to the knife when Hinata realized what Pichu was going for and grabbed the knife.

"Ah! No, Tashigii! Don't go for the knife!" Hinata said, in shock. Pichu looked at Hinata sadly, before jumping off the chair and landing on the floor.

"I don't think Pichu likes the name Tashigii." Chase said, using a pen to poke a side of Largo's back, then faking innocence. Hinata sighed.

"Well, how about Sparkle?" You suggested. Pichu shook her head.

"Makura?" Chase suggested. Pichu looked over at Chase irritatibly before shaking her head no.

"Sextoy?" Rowan suggested. You took a conventently placed air filled mallet and hit Rowan over the head with it several times.

"Rukia?" Pearl tried. Pichu looked up at Pearl, then smiled and picked up a small pin on the floor and handed it to Pearl. "I think we have a winner, right?" Pearl asked. Pichu nodded happily.

"Wow...for once, Pearl said somethi--" Chase didn't get to finish his sentence because Hiei had run out of things to burn and had decided to burn Chase instead. Chase was now screaming in pain.

"Saiko, use bubble!" You said boredly. Saiko looked at you with a WTF-you-think-you-can-control-me-bitch? look on his face, before climbing onto the desk. Saiko's beak begain to glow, and he jumped off the desk onto your head, using your head as a practice target for his peck attack. "Ow ow ow ow ow! Get off me you little Magikarp food!" That only served to make Saiko angrier.

"Piplup, use bubblebeam on the flaming guy!" You heard a female voice say. It sounded kinda familar...

"Pikachu, use thundershock on the Piplup on that girl's head!" You heard another voice, a more masculen one, say. The next thing you know, you feel the same that you had when you had been hit by that thunderbolt attack that Chase's mom's Shinx had used on you, and you felt a large weight come off of your head. A thump was heard a few seconds later.

"H-holy hell, that hurt." You said, your eyebrow invoulentarily twitching. You plopped down, and felt something lumpy. You looked down and saw that you had sat on Saiko. You got up a shoved him out of the way before plopping down again. You turned your head to the door and saw three people, one of whom you knew.

"Hikari?" You, Pearl, and Chase said at the same time. Hikari had left for her journey earlier today or yesterday. You couldn't remember that far back. That Pikachu's thundershock had fried your brain a bit.

"Hey, guys! You heading out too?" Hikari asked. The three of you nodded dumbly, while Hinata just stood there looking confused as hell.

"Guess what? I got to be one of the co-stars in a show called Pokemon: Daimond and Pearl! We get to go all sort of places and the cameras follow us!" Hikari said excitedly. "Our next stop is Jubile, Jub-Jub, Juba...What was the next town called again? I forgot..."

"Jubilie City, if I remember correctly, which I probably don't since that Pikachu fried my brain." You said as you looked over at the Pikachu, who was rubbing the back of his head. You looked over a Rukia who was looking dreamily at Pikachu. You sweatdropped.

"I take it you guys are friends with Hikari?" A male with a stupid looking hat said. Pearl nodded.

"We met her at the trainer's school. Oh, Hikari, this is Hinata." Pearl said, introducing Hinata and Hikari.

"H-hello." Hinata said shyly. A guy with closed eyes ran over to Hinata and You and started hitting on you. You sweatdropped before kicking him in a very private place. Everyone joined you in sweatdropping except for the man in pain.

"Um...That was Takeshi, and this is Satoshi..." Hikari introduced.

"Hey dudes." Chase said boredly. "I'm Chase, the dofus is Pearl, and the girl who just kneed Takeshi is Daimond."

"Cool. Hey, you wanna come with us to this Jub city? You guys can come just as long as you aren't shown in the episodes." Satoshi said, readjusting his hat. "Oh, yeah. Who're your Pokemon? This is Pikachu, and you've already met Piplup."

"The pecking Piplup was Saiko, the Pichu is named Rukia, the Chimchar is named Hiei, and the Turtwig is named Largo. Now will you all get the hell out of my lab so I can look at my precious Eevee pictures?" Rowan said irritatedly. You all laughed nervously.

"Sure, Rowan, but we're going to have to do a scene here, and then we'll leave." Satoshi said.

"Yeah, yeah. Just do it and leave." Rowan said irritatedly.

TO BE CONTINUED

Review or I won't update! -enter evil laugh here-


	4. Quest Special

_**Daimond and Pearl: Quest one-shot**_

_**I know I haven't updated in a while, but I've gotten more fics and school started and I got more video games and...I've got tons of reasons. Meh. Well, for your wait, I reward you with this little one-shot that takes place about when Daimond, Pearl, and Chase meet. And this one's in first POV, btw.**_

It was snowy. Very snowy. And cold. I hate the cold. The only thing that made Winter enjoyable was Christmas and the snow. But at this moment, I hated the snow. Twinleaf was having this major blizzard, and I just happened to be stuck in the middle of it.

I had gone outside to build a fort since I never was able to before, and had to go really far out to be able to find enough snow to even start to make a fort. My mom wouldn't let me go out in the snow that often, anyways, so I had to sneak out and get really far from the house. I'm pretty sure I was at the edge of Twinleaf since I didn't see all that many houses anymore. I checked a sign on the side of the road that had said "Route 202 to Sandgem", and had kept on going. Now I was cursing myself for being a fool.

I had managed to make a fort, so I was happy. But then the blizzard happened, and I was forced to head into my snow fort that I had luckily made a roof over. It was freezing, even though I had put a heavy coat on. My mittens were soaked. There was snow in my boots and it just so happened to be melting, which made my socks get wet. Needless to say, I was a sad little kindergardener.

I checked my Mew watch every so often, and it had been only thirty minutes after I was forced to take shelter when I had heard your voice, and then his voice. You had spotted my little snow fort, and planned to enter it. You popped your head into the small hole I had made for a door and spotted me.

"Hiya, girly!" You said, giving me that grin I have grown to love.

"Oi, Pearl, what'd ya find?" The other voice from outside had said.

"I found a girl! She musta made this fort!" You replied to the other voice.

"Yeah right! A girl couldn't have made a fort this awesome! Move out of the door! I'm freezing my butt out here!" The other voice said meanly, and I frowned as you and the other mean boy forced your way into my little snow fort. The owner of the other voice had been a boy about my age, and was blonde with an over-sized scarf around his neck.

"Sorry, girl. He's kinda pushy." You appologized. I frowned.

"My name is Daimond, you meanies." I said annoyed, crossing my arms and pouting. You gave a small apologetic grin.

"Sorry. I'm Pearl, and that's Chase." You said, pointing at the rude blonde. Said rude blonde frowned and pouted just as I had.

"Hn." Chase said as he glared at the snow wall.

It was quiet for quite a while, before you talked to me again.

"Did you make this fort?" I nodded. You turned to Chase and grinned.

"See, I told ya!" Chase glared at you before returning to glare at the wall. It was quiet again.

"What grade you in?"

"Kindergarden."

"School?"

"Twinleaf Elementary." Your eyes got all sparkily.

"Really? Me too! Let's be friends, mmk?" I nodded nervously, and you hugged me. "Yay! I made a new friend! Hey, Chase, do you wanna be Daimond's friend too?" You asked Chase.

"Yeah, whatever. Look! The snow's stopping!" We headed outside to the winter wonderland. It was so pretty.

"Hey, let's go home. Our mum's are probably worried scared!" I said, as I ran down the road, and the two of you followed.

"Daimond, wake up!" I opened my eyes, and saw your face looking back at me.

"Whaaattt?" I whined.

"We gotta get to the Pokemon Center!" You cried, shaking me.

"Wha? Why?" I asked, starting to get dizzy. You stopped shaking me.

"Why? WHY? Are you out of your MIND?! They give out free food there!" I sweatdropped, and got up to get dressed behind a tree, and grinned as I did so.


	5. Quest Special 2: Neji's Screwup

_**Daimond and Pearl: Quest Special**_

_Well, I suppose I'll just keep making up one-shots for this until my brain decides to start working again so I won't actually have to force myself to write the next chapter. Besides, I need work on One-Shots, anyways._

One-Shot Special: Neji's Screw Up

It had been a while since Neji had done that totally retarded stunt and had landed the entire Hyuuga clan into this realm instead of the realm of Ninja and badass super powered humans, but I wasn't complaining. Father actually thought I was worth something here, since I had almost died. Even though it was my fault. I couldn't help myself! Those Cherubi looked like cherries! How was I suppose to know that there was a psycho Aroma Lady near by, armed with a flashlight so incase she saw any poor people eating Cherubi, she could point the flashlight down their throats so that the Cherubi could use Solar Beam inside my stomach and potentielly blast a hole through my stomach?

Anyways, Neji had gotten us stuck here. Yes. The perfect Neji. The never-screw-up Neji. The one that disobeyed my father and thus defied the laws of physics or something like that and caused a portal/timewarp thingermajig that sent every Hyuuga on the planet to this realm. But father is happy, because now he can be an ass to all sorts of other things, and if he flirts with the girls they won't try to kill him and/or themselves. What? It's not MY fault that my father is an abusive pediphile!

Neji had been disowned and the symbol on his forehead had been removed, so he was able to A.) Flip the bird at my father, B.) Run off and catch Pokemon so he could come back and kill my father, and C.) Take over the world. All of those things were forbidden by Hyuuga rule, and were punishable by death. Also, some retard Hyuuga leader made up this stupid rul long ago. Basically, if you attempt suicide, it's punishable by death. He is a moooorroooonnnnn, that is trrruuueeee! Sorry. Well, not really. How are inside my head, anyways? You sick, psychopathic mind reader! I shall get Rukia to kill you! Rukia, use Thunderbolt! Aww...You haven't learned that yet...That sucks...Hiei, use Flame Wheel!

And then you died.

_lol sorry. I had been drinking Dr. Pepper when I was writing this. But! It explains why Hinata is in here! And yes. Hinata really is a psychopath in her mind. Fear her, or face the wriath of the awesome Rukia, her uber awesome emo Pichu! Emos are awesome! Preps are evil. That is the natural order of life. Want to know how I know this? Cheerleaders are the most hated people in high school, and most cheerleaders are preps. Put two and two together and you get four._


	6. Quest Special 3: In Which Satoshi Dies

_**Diamond and Pearl: Quest**_

_Another filler. Sorry. But this one was a request by Lolita of the Damned, even if it is a few months late... -crazy grin-_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Pokemon, sorry.

_**Quest Special Number 3:**_ In Which Satoshi Gets Eaten by Saiko

It had been quite a few years since their first battle. Quite a fews years since the two had met, as well. Who am I talking about? Well...

"Ohmygod! It's Satoshi Tajiri and Diamond Suzuhara!" A random fangirl screamed, jumping up and down, foaming at the mouth. Seconds later, a green haired girl had come, armed with a nail gun, and promptly killed the rabid fangirl. It was a very gory mess, and it was all caught on camera as the body guard for the two famous Trainers aired live on TV for the championship battle.

It was the final battle, and there were a few rules. One, you could only use one Pokemon. Two, if either the Trainer or the Pokemon got knocked out or killed, the other one would win. Three, dirty tricks were allowed.

The two had entered to see who was the best Pokemon Trainer in the Sinnoh reigon. Chase and Pearl had been unfortunate and had been knocked out during their battle, as had Shinji and Hikari.

And that is how Satoshi Tajiri and his Pikachu wound up facing Diamond Suzuhara and her evolved and still homicidal Empoleon, Saiko.

"Saiko, use Waterfall!"

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" Diamond sweatdropped at the pathetic attempt at an attack, and while Pikachu was distracted by Saiko, she decided to take matters into her own hands. Or in a syringe, to be more exact...

While Satoshi was more focused on knocking out Saiko, Diamond had snuck up behind him and was preparing to inject him with a Virus that screwed up people's mental states. She pricked the oblivious boy in the neck with the needle, who only noticed her behind him when it was too late. Saiko, having noticed what his Trainer was doing, effectivly chuckedhis mouse opponent into the stadium and watched the famous Trainer that was opposing him fall to pieces.

Diamond promptly dashed over to Saiko, smirking. The "Heart-Warming Trainer from Kanto" was then forced to listen to every mind-manipulating sentence that streamed from Diamond's mouth.

"I can't believe how utterly stupid you are. Your Pokemon have been using you. You've been manipulated by them. Dumbass!" It hindsight, this would probably would of been better suited for Pikachu, but...Anyways! Satoshi took out a pocket knife, and then began stabbing the Pokeballs around his belt. Pikachu, noticing that his Trainer was harming his friends, attempted to stop the easily manipulated Trainer. This resulted in Pikachu getting stabbed. Mass chaos went through the stadium, and anyone attempting to get near the crazed Trainer got injured.

Diamond, satisfied with her win, instructed Saiko to use Ice Beam to freeze the former Champion's feets and arms, and then use Peck. Saiko did both of these things, and used Peck to the extent that Satoshi Tajiri's organs, specifically his upper and lower intestines, were ripped out and eaten.

Meanwhile, Scathe had managed to send the Undead Pokemon to the realm that the mass chaos was happening in, so even more mass chaos happened as Zombie Pokemon came and ate everyone.

And then a small girl came and pressed the Cosmic reset button, because when everything goes to shit, that's really all you have to do.

And then the girl named Lolita woke up. She groaned about how her awesome dream of seeing Satoshi getten eaten and ripped to shreds was just that, a dream. Then she turned over and went back to sleep, wanting to see more people get tortured.

Sadly for her, however, that 'dream' was a premonition.

_More of a horror than a funny, because I think my funny side died. Rest in peace, O side of funny. For those of you that watch Higurashi no Naku Koro ni, you should understand what was in that needle. And the Cosmic Reset. And for those of you that read my Undead Chronicles (which has been temporarily on hold), you should understand somewhat of the Scathe-Undead-Zombie thing. Blarg...Wrote this in about fifteen minutes, so it's really crappy._


End file.
